Interesting Consequence
by J.C. Thomas
Summary: Katarina Malfoy is every bit her father's daughter, a snub attitude, a thirst to be the best, a desire for acceptence of her parents... She then goes to Hogwartz where she meets David Weasley and together, with the help of her god-mother, Kit is learning
1. God mothers

Interesting Consequences  
  
Chapter One  
  
Every year, since I could remember, it's been the same routine.  
  
"Cordelia," my mother would say in a sugar sweet tone, "We weren't expecting you, what are you doing here?"  
  
As if my godmother didn't visit every summer. Cordelia Runa, better known as Cori, was an eccentric American witch who was never short of stories or gifts. Though a close friend of my father's, her relationship with my mother left much to be desired.   
  
"Medusa, Pericles hasn't rid of you yet?" Cori would bite out.  
  
"What do you need?"  
  
"For you to bring me Draco and Kit so I can converse with intelligent beings."  
  
"Her name is Katarina and Draco is busy."  
  
"Same difference and he's in the study?"  
  
"He doesn't wish to be disturbed."  
  
"By you."  
  
I would sit outside my father's study listening to them, waiting for her and whatever she had to offer. The same place she would find me year after year.  
  
"Kit," she would say, "my favorite goddaughter." As if she had more.  
  
"Cori, I though you and mum were beginning to get along."  
  
Cori snorted, "How old are you this year, Kiddo?"  
  
"I turn eleven this year," as if she didn't know.  
  
"Oh oh ho, Hogwartz bound are we?"  
  
I grinned and handed her my acceptance that had arrived the day before, "See."  
  
"Your father taking you for supplies?"  
  
I shook my head, a little sadly, "Father is busy."  
  
"You won't have any fun with that," she paused, "your mother."  
  
"No, I'm supposed to go with the Crabbes."  
  
"Don't tell me their runt of a brat is already eleven."  
  
"Not sure how Pansy would appreciate you insulting Benjamin," I heard my father say behind us.  
  
"Well, if it isn't my no good best friend."  
  
"Cori, causing trouble already?"  
  
"Drake, that woman is– "  
  
He narrowed his eyes as he always did when Cori would start to talk about my mother, "Not now."  
  
Cori shrugged, "I'll tell you one thing, Kit isn't shopping with anyone but me, I refuse to allow anybody else."  
  
My father gave a rare smile, "Not much choice, huh?"  
  
"Not really," Cori said turning to me.  
  
"Katarina?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really," Cori mimicked playfully, "Come on."  
  
My father nodded, "I've work to do, behave, Cori."  
  
"I won't," she called over her shoulder as she pulled me up the stairs to my bedroom.  
  
And so...much to the annoyance of my mother, Cori took me to Diagon Alley. 


	2. Shopping

Interesting Consequences  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"So we've got everything but the books?"  
  
I looked at my list, "Yes, Cori."  
  
Cori and I had been shopping for hours, and I was beginning to wish I wasn't going off to school at all. Going through these books searching for the ones I needed , I spotted a site I was never in the mood to see.   
  
"It's a Weasley," I sneered.  
  
"Where?" Cori looked around.  
  
"There," he was tall for his seemingly thirteen years, longish red hair pinned back in a pony tail, the freckles sprinkled across the face, the unfashionable robes, the arrogant courage that seemed to resinate... all definite signs.   
  
Cori pursed her lips together in recognition of the man the boy stood beside. "Ron."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Cori shook her head, "You are the image of a Malfoy."  
  
"You always say that, what does it mean?"  
  
"It means, Kit, that there is much you have to learn."  
  
"Whatever, it's still a Weasley, I want to leave."  
  
"Let me tell you something about the Weasleys, Kit, they may be poor, reckless, and as your father says a pathetic excuse for pure wizarding families."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Hush," Cori snapped, but not unkindly, "Don't be like your father and let that cloud your mind and heart. Weasleys are to be respected.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Cori shook her head, "You'll understand one day."  
  
The man Cori had called Ron spotted them and started to make their way over to them, his son not far behind. I shrank behind Cori's robes.  
  
"Runa."  
  
"Weasley."  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Well, you?"  
  
"Fine, you remember my son, David?"  
  
"I do, one of my best students."  
  
"Hello, Professor," David nodded politely.  
  
"This is my goddaughter Kit, "Cori pulled me from behind her, "Or as her parents call her, Katarina."  
  
The man called Ron smiled, "Oh yes, Malfoy's child, I can see now."  
  
David again nodded, but turned away.  
  
"How is Ginny," Cori asked.  
  
"She's doing better."  
  
"Still not married?"  
  
"Never will be."  
  
Cori nodded in understanding, if I wasn't so concerned with the fact that I was in the presence of those that were beneath me, I would have found this meeting strange, but in my ten soon to be eleven year old mind, I was far from caring about it, besides, Cori was strange. 


	3. Of Quidditch and Friendships

Chapter Three  
  
Cori's description of Benjamin was fairly accurate. For being eleven already, therefore older then me, I still stood a good three inches over him. His mass of uncontrollable brown hair stuck out in vague curls, he was fat and the signs of acne were beginning to show, and worse of all... he was stupid. Mrs. Crabbe, formally known as Pansy Parkinson, adored her son.  
  
Justine Goyle. She was tall and thin with long dishwater blonde hair and lifeless brown eyes. She, I could say, actually held some intelligence, but only some. She didn't like me, nor I her. The system worked fine.   
  
Then there was me, Katarina Malfoy or as Cori called me, and only Cori called me, Kit. My father's silver blonde hair braided long to my waist as my mother "preferred" it. According to Cori I had the trademark Malfoy gray eyes and the forever bored expression.   
  
Zachariah Zanbini was always with us as well, he was as handsome as his father, with black hair he kept short and styled and hazel eyes that constantly searched for things of interest, but his arrogance surpassed my own. He was to be a second year, making him the oldest in our group.  
  
These were supposed to be my friends, all came form pure wizarding families, all rich, therefore all spoiled and remarkably shallow. They would have to do for the next six to seven years. I couldn't stand any of them.  
  
At the platform I saw David, the Weasley I had met, surrounded by what I guessed to be his siblings and cousins. I considered what Cori had told me and as I was contemplating David looked over at me, our eyes locked. He frowned, but nodded in recognition before turning to the dark haired girl that came beside him.   
  
"Katarina, come on," Zachariah pushed me forward and onto the train. And so the year started.  
  
***  
  
As a first year, I wasn't allowed on the quidditch team, but I did enjoy watching practices, no matter which team it was. That was how I first met Miranda Potter.  
  
I was unfortunate enough to feel the urge to watch quidditch on a day for Gryffindor's training. I had recently learned David was on the team, as usual he frowned and nodded at me.  
  
For a Weasley, he amused me far more then the friends I was supposed to have. Not that I would ever admit that, especially to Cori. That's when she saw me, she had followed his gaze to find me.   
  
"Slytherin on field," she yelled from where she hovered. The Gryffindor team turned to look at me. I could see David talking, but couldn't hear what. Then, "No, David, she has to go."   
  
Miranda has dark, wavy hair she kept in a ponytail, tan skin, and a superiority complex to match my own, I hated her instantly. David flew to my place on the stands.  
  
"You gotta go."  
  
I stared at him, how dare he, "I have every right to the pitch as anyone else."  
  
"Kit, please."  
  
I stood, "It's Katarina, or in your case, Malfoy."  
  
He gave me a smile for once, I almost smiled back, instead grabbed my discarded bag and walked off.   
  
Weeks passed, the season had started and almost every time the Gryffindors practiced, I was there. Mostly to annoy Miranda and David.  
  
One day he found me in the library seemingly to annoy me as I did to him.  
  
"What are you studying, Kit?"  
  
"Malfoy, Weasley," I looked at him, "Defense against the Dark Arts, Cori doesn't make it easy."  
  
David nodded, "Are we friends?"  
  
I would have snorted if Malfoys did such things, "Hardly." What had ever given him that I idea, I to this day don't know.  
  
"Good, cause I don't want to talk to a friend about this."  
  
I closed my book to look at him, "What?"  
  
"I think Miranda likes me."  
  
Instantly I was repulsed by the conversation and opened my book again to indicate he should leave.  
  
"I don't know what to do?"  
  
"Do you like her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then there's no problem."  
  
"She's my best friend."  
  
"What's your point, Weasley, if you don't like the girl, tell her."  
  
"What about Zanbini?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"He likes you, but you don't like him, why the charade?"  
  
I again closed my book to glare at him, "Never compare you pathetic relationship problems with mine. We are not friends nor will we ever be."  
  
He brushed hair out of his eyes only to glare at me, "Lets keep it that way." Then left. Finally. 


End file.
